


Facts

by CloudedCreation



Category: Bleach
Genre: Death and Souls and Stuff, Gen, Introspection, Kinda, Or not to be Alive, What it means to be human, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/pseuds/CloudedCreation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are Facts, that when push comes to shove, means very different things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facts

It is Urahara’s deep fascination with humans – breathing, living, not not Dead – that leads to his disenchantment with Soul Society. With the system, with the attitude, with the _King_.

Humans are weaker than Dead. Fact.

Humans knows less secrets than Dead. Fact.

Humans appreciates life less than Dead. Fact.

Humans are – in every way that should really count – worth _less_ than Dead.

But still. _Still._

Humans are so very defiant. So very, very stubborn in their insistence to be more, that they can’t help but continuously beat the walls framing their existence.

Always thinking, asking questions, not just mindlessly settling.

There was a Box, but then there wasn’t.

Humans are so much more Alive than Dead.

Fact.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find stuff at my [tumblr](http://www.tockae.tumblr.com)


End file.
